1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) array substrate and a method for producing the LTPS array substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Higher electron mobility is demonstrated in a liquid crystal display (LCD) adopting LTPS. The square of a thin film transistor (TFT) is actually smaller in this kind of LCD in which the aperture rate of a pixel is higher, and the brightness is larger. Anyway, power consumption and production costs are less using an LCD with LTPS. Owing to these features, the research on the LCD with LTPS is popular in LCD technology. However, the LTPS technology is sophisticated. It requires a lot of masks in various types to fabricate an array substrate (array substrate). Also, it needs many processes to produce an array substrate. Therefore, production costs are always high, which is a problem. To find ways to reduce the masks used in the LTPS technology in numbers and types requires the whole industry to work together.